sonamy vampire high school
by kobevilla
Summary: Amy is a mobian pink hedgehog that goes to high school where she meets new friends and a handsome blue hedgehog that has a dark secret along with his friends pairings include:sonamy,shadouge,silvaze,chaream and taiona
1. rough morning

**HEY guys listen this is my first ever story on fanfiction so please no negative reviews please and im sorry if its not good i am not good at stories so on with the story**

* * *

In the early morning of mobius a young 18 year old female pink mobian hedgehog was waking up from her sleep. "awww...another day of school " said the pink mobian hedgehog .

she was getting out of her bed when all of a sudden... " AMMMYYY!" yelled someone from downstairs

" what is it mom!?" asked the pink mobian hedgehog who's name was amy

amy's mom entered her daughter's bedroom "Amy you're gonna be late for school!" Amy's mom said

Amy's eyes widen in shock as she checked her clock on her nightstand right next to the bed "Oh my god it's 7:50 I'm gonna be late!" Amy screamed as she went to her closet to put on her school uniform while her mom head's downstairs to get the car ready. when amy was done with her clothes and schoolbag she went to put on some makeup and fix her hair.

when she was done she was wearing a white polo shirt with a blue tie under it , a blue miniskirt and her trademark red boots and she had pink lipgloss on.

She went outside and got inside the car with 2 minutes left, luckily her school was only 3 blocks away, on there way Amy was apoligizing to her mom.

"I'm sorry mom I guess I forgot to set up my alarm again" said amy while looking down in sadness.

"Its okay Amy ,but you need to remember next time ,this is your first day of high school" said Amy's mom while driving.

 **xxx**

When they arrived at school Amy said goodbye to her mom.

"Bye mom I'll see you back at home" "okay bye Amy"

Now Amy was about to face her first day of high school

* * *

 **sorry that it was short I'll try and make the next one longer**


	2. Amy's new friends

**Hey guys I am back with** **a new chapter lets get started**

* * *

As Amy aproached the the school she heard the bell ring "Oh my god I'm gonna be late !" Amy said as she ran through through the entrance doors and into the hallway , she checked her freshman schedule. "Okay I need to head to room 254" said amy while running.

When she got there she stoped, took a deep breath and walked inside. As soon as she entered all eyes were on her.

"Sorry I'm late I overslept" said Amy to the teacher.

"It's okay we're about to begin miss...Amy."said the teacher as she checked her name's list. "My name is Mrs. Vannila you can take your seat right over there" said the teacher as she pointed to an empty desk right next to a purple mobian cat.

"Thank you"said Amy as she walked to her desk. "Hi I'm Blaze" said the purple mobian cat as she introduced herself to Amy

Amy took out her hand for a handshake "Nice to meet you Blaze, my name is Amy" "Nice to meet you Amy "said blaze as she shook Amy's hand

 **xxx**

As class ended it was now lunch time , Amy and Blaze went to the cafeteria. Amy ordered a salad and chicken nuggets with apple juice while Blaze ordered a carton of milk , a tuna fish sandwich and a burger.

"Hey wanna sit with my friends?" aked Blaze. "Sure why not" ansewred Amy

When they got there Amy saw a little rabbit with chocalate brown eyes a chao on her shoulder and she was sitting right next to a mobian bee, a mobian bat with the school uniform same as everyone else with sky blue eyes , white hair, a red vinx with blue eyes and a yellow bow in her hair

"Amy these are my friends ,Fiona,Cream,Charmy,and Rouge" said Blaze as she pointed to each of them.

"It's very nice to meet you all" said Amy as she sat with them "It's very nice to meet you to miss Amy" said Cream

 _"wow, she is very polite" Amy thought._

"Really Blaze, again with the tuna fish?" asked Rouge sarcasticaly.

"What? I like fish" anwsuered Blaze

"Still, it's a little bit weird , but if you like it's okay with me"said Fiona

Then they all started eating their lunch , a minute later the bell rang

 **xxx**

It was now third period and Amy and Fiona have gym class

"Alright class all of you will now start running 2 laps and then we'll get on with the exercises!" the coach yelled so loud that it almost pierce their ears in half

"NOW GET RUNNING!" ordered the coach

As they started running Amy and Fiona ran next to each other

"Wow Amy you sure can run fast " said fiona as they ran while talking "Thanks Fiona you're not so bad you're self

When the whole class was done with the laps they now had to play dodgeball

"ALRIGHT YOU MAGGOTS I'M GONNA PAIR YOU UP IN DIFFERENT TEAMS" yelled the coach as he checked his list of students " THERE WILL BE TWO TEAMS OF FIVE , THE FIRST TEAM WILL BE: AMY , FIONA, JULIE-SU,ESPIO AND MARINE" as he said that five went to the right side of the gym.

"THE NEXT TEAM WILL BE: SALLY,BUNNY,KNUCKLES, COSMO AND TIKAL

As they started playing each team got three balls.

Amy past her's to Espio then he threw it at Sally but he missed "Ha! , is that the best you got?" yelled Sally as she threw her ball to Marine, but Marine caught it " Damn it!" yelled Sally as she walked to the bench

As the oposing teams kept playing they're were only one on each side, Amy and Tikal

"GO AMY YOU CAN DO IT!" cheered Fiona along with the rest of the sitting on the bench

"TAKE HER DOWN TIKAL!" yelled Tikal's boyfriend who's name was Knuckles

They both started to throw the balls at eachother , Amy threw two balls at Tikal, but Tikal dodged both of them

Tikal threw one ball at Amy hoping it would hit her, but when she threw it Amy caught it

(coach blows whistle) "TIME, AMY AND HER TEAM WIN" yelled coach as the team hugged Amy for winning the game

"You ain't so bad mate"said Marine. "I must admit that was very impressive" said Espio

"Thanks everyone it was nothing"said Amy

Amy then saw the other and walked over to them "Good game everyone" said Amy to the other team

"Good game" said Tikal as she took out her hand for Amy to shake it

Amy gladly accepted and shook her hand

 **xxx**

In fourth period Amy had science with Rouge

"Alright class today we will disect a frog so put on your goggles,lab coats, study the chart on the board and start" said Mr Pickle

"Eww, do we really have to do this?" asked Rouge. "Yes ,or else you fail " answered Mr. Pickle.

"Ugh, okay " said Rouge "Aww come on Rouge it won't be so bad " said Amy trying to make Rouge less disgusted

"Except for the part where we have to see the insides of a disgusting dead frog" said Rouge trying hard not to throw up

"Then we'll do it together " said Amy " I like the sound of that " Rouge said to Amy as they both started to disect the frog. When Amy started to cut around the edges of the frog she tried not throw up as well.

 **xxx**

Meanwhile with Fiona and Cream in art class.

"So what do you think of our new friend Amy , miss Fiona? "asked Cream to Fiona while painting

"I think she's very cool you should have seen her in gym class she won a game of dodgeball with us" replied Fiona while painting

"Huh?" something caught Cream's eye. "Who's that you're painting miss Fiona" asked Cream as she saw the half finished painting of a mobian fox with two tails

" This is the same mobian I keep seeing seeing in my dreams " replied Fiona as she continued to paint

"Is it someone you know? " asked Cream with curiosity in her eyes

"No, thats the problem, if I don't know who this is then why do I keep seeing him in my dreams" said Fiona

"What kind of dream?" asked Cream

"Well I'll tell ya" said Fiona

 _(Fiona's dream)_

 _I'm always in the forest at night " Fiona explained " I start to walk through the forest and it alwys feels like I'm being followed, I walked towards a clearing in the woods ,I turned around to see if i'm being followed then out of no where these weird creatures started to attack me I closed my eyes and waited for the attack but nothing happened, I open my eyes to see all of them dead on the floor. And in the center I saw a yellow mobian kitsune with two tails he was wearing a black cape and had fangs, he slowly walked towards me, picked me up in bridle style I was surprised at his action he smirked at my surprised face, he started to spin his twin tails and he flew while carrying me out of the forest . "w-who are you?" I asked . All he did was smile at me and he carried me into the distance_

 _(End of dream)_

" Wow... really?" asked Cream surprised at the story

"I know, right" anserwed Fiona trying to hide her blush.

"Are you blushing? " asked Cream with a smirk

"N-N-NO, I'm n-not blushing" said Fiona while looking away

"Sure you are" Cream said sarcastically

"Whatever" said Fiona

They continued until the last bell rang meaning everyone had to go home

 _(At the entrance)_

"Bye guys I'll see you tomorrow" said Amy as she walked to her mom's car

"Bye Amy!" said her new friends

 _" I think i'm going to enjoy this school" Amy thought_

 _(unknown location)_

Their were three mobian hedgehog figures and a fox standing in an alleyway

"You guys ready to go? asked the fox

"To the next city, we've already been exposed here" said one of the hedgehogs

" Lets roll."said one of the hedgehogs

They all went to the light revealin them to be: a blue hedgehog , a black hedgehog with red streaks on his curvy quills, a siver hedgehog with five forelocks and two quills with circular cyan geen circle symbols on both his plams and backhands nad a yellow fox kitsune with two tails

They all had black capes ,fangs and weird markings on thier arms

the blue hegehog ran, the black hedgehog hover skated , while the silver hedgehog was flying along with the kitsune

They all traveled to their next location


	3. The tour

**Okay guys I`m back sorry it took me so long**

 **I do not own sonic the hedgehog or any of the characters in this story, and no flames or bad reviews please**

* * *

The next morning for Amy went way better than last time, she woke up early to get herself ready for school, when she was ready for her second day of school, her mom woke on time and asked, "Amy would you like me to take you to school today?" asked Amy's mom "No thanks mom I feel like walking today" awnsered Amy as she walked toward the front door "Are you sure Amy?" "I'll be fine mom ,my school is only 3 blocks away " said Amy "Okay just be careful okay" said Amy's mom feeling concerned for her daughter "I will mom don't worry I still got half an hour so I'll be early " said Amy. "Okay bye Amy!" yelled mom "Bye mom I'll see you at school to pick me up " said Amy while she walked to the side walk.

 **xxx**

As Amy was walking past an alley a hand covered her mouth , she tried screaming but the hand muffled the scream , the unknown person shoved her in the wall and said "Give me all the money you got or else " the person who happened to be a mobian back cat " Or-or else what? " asked Amy trying hard to be brave and not be scared.

"Or else I'll rip out your throat and take your stuff" said the black cat "I would rather die" said Amy , then she spat on his face .

"Alright you asked for this" as the cat was about to kill her , Amy closed her eyes waiting for the killing blow when all of a sudden.

(WHOOSH), she felt a gust of wind suddenly pass her when she opened her eyes she that the cat was no longer there when she looked to her right she gasped ,she saw the black cat lying on the ground cowering in fear as he stared at the unknown hedgehog shped figure towering over him.

"You should'nt try and kill young girls" the figure said " I'm s-sorry p-please don't h-hurt m-me" the cat stammered "Hehehehe , I can't really guarentee that " said the figure

Amy slowly started to aproach the two feeling scared and curious _"Who is this guy and did he save me? " thought Amy_

"P-pl-please ha-have m-mercy " said the now scared black cat "Hmph" said the unknown figure as he started to knelt down "Get out of here before I change my mind " said the figure in a cold deep voice.

After he said that the cat stood up and ran away while falling a few times due to fear

The then turn to Amy "It's okay I'm not gonna hurt you " said the shadowy figure "Are you hurt? " "No', it's okay I'll be fine. Anyway thanks for saving me and all" Amy thanked her savior "Hey it was nothing I was glad to help "said the figure "Thanks an- OH DAMN I'M GONNA BE LATE" yelled Amy when she checked her watch "I gotta go , thanks for helping me" said Amy as she ran out the alley she only had five to go to school, but luckily shee was just one block awy from school.

Meanwhile the figure stepped into the light to be reavealed as a blue hedgehog with fangs and weird markings on his arms _"Who was she?"_ the blue hedge hog thought as he ran out of the alley

 **xxx**

When Amy entered the school she was happy that she was only 2 minutes early and saw all the students walking around and talked to each other , she then saw her friend cream she walked up to her and said"Hey Cream how are you?" " I'm doing alright miss Amy " awnsered Cream . Suddenly a voice called "Hey girls " It was the rest of their friends "Hey gorgeous " said Charmy "Hey Charmy" said Cream then the shared a little kiss. "Aww how cute " said Amy cutely .The bee and rabbit couple parted and blushed " So what did you girls want? " asked Cream

"The principal asked us to show some new students around the school when the bell rings" awnsered Rouge

DING! DING! DING!

"Which would be now" said Blaze "At least we get skip the first class " said Fiona "Can you show the students around I rather go to class " said Cream "Me to" said Charmy

The girls went to the principal's office when thet went inside they got stunned by what they saw they saw three handsome looking hedgehogs and a yellow fox with two tails

A blue hedgehog with the school uniform and blue jeans , a black long sleaved shirt under his white shirt school uniform same withe the black hedgehog, the silver-white hedgehog and the two tailed kitsune.

"Girls" the principal said "I like you to meet our new students" "Uhh...welcome to our school" said Amy snapping out of her trance

"Their names are..." said the principal "Sonic the hedgehog..." "How ya doing" said Sonic " Shadow the hedgehog" " Hmph" scoffed the ebony hedgehog "Silver the hedgehog " "Hello"said Silver , "And Miles "Tails" Prower" " But you can call me Tails"

Rouge was looking at Shadow , Blaze was looking at Silver , Fiona was looking at Tails and Amy was looking at Sonic .

"Girls I want each of you to seperate in groups with one boy and one girl ,each of you will show them around the school" said the principal "Yes ma,am ,c'mon girls" said Blaze leaving the principal's office with everyone else.

In the hallway the new students we're trying to figure out witch boy should go with witch took awhile but they finally decided

"Okay so Blaze goes with Silver,Rouge goes with Shadow,Fiona goes wth Tails and I go with Sonic" announced Amy "Alright we'll meet back at the gym for class in an hour deal" said Fiona "Deal"said everyone.

 **xxx**

Outside of the school Blaze was showing Silver around the place

"This is the football field when we sports against other schools and where we have pep rallys" explained blaze to Silver who was walking right next her

"It's cool can't wait to see the game when it begins,uhhh when is the next game? " aked Silver "I think,next month or so" "Cool I can't wait"

 **xxx**

Meanwhile with Fiona and Tails in the library, Fiona was watching tails get wrapped up inside the books.

"Wow I've never seen so many books before" said Tails watching the infinite number of books. "You really like books huh" said Fiona."Sorry it's just I get wraped up in books,mechanics and computers sometimes"said Tails blushing a bit "It's fine I've just never seen someone so interested in books before" said Fiona. When Tails finally stopped looking at the books they continued thier tour in the hallway. "So what made you and your friends want to come to this school anyway? " asked Fiona this made Tails sweat a bit "Uhhh uhh" _"c'mon make something up"_ "Uhh we just saw the school on the internet a-and we thought i-it might be nice to come to this school because of the colors and stuff" Tails laughed nevousely "Uhh...okay then let us continue with the tour " "Yeah sure" said Fiona. _"Idiot, really, now she thinks you're a weirdo and never like you"_ thought Tails as he sadly exhaled.

With Rouge and Shadow at the chemistry lab

Rouge was talking to Shadow about the day she disected a frog with Amy

Shadow was really enjoying the conversation a lot more than the tour

"And you wouldn't believe how gross it was " said Rouge feeling the need to barf from remembering everything from the chemistry lab

"I can only imagine how gross it must have been,what you say compared to what I've done to people seems almost childs play" said Shadow when he realised what he just said he turned away covered his mouth with the palm of his hand

Rouge's eyes shot open "Wait,what did you just say?!" asked Rouge feeling suprised and scared at the same time.

"Uhh, I mean what Imeant to say was...do to people I've done in rated M xbox games like Prototype or something" _idiot what we're you thinking"_ said and thought Shadow

"Oh" Rouge sighed with relief "Don't scare me like that you almost got me scared and freaked out" "Yeah sorry I didn't mean to say that, lets just continue with this stupid tour" said Shadow with a dark tone."...Yeah lets continue" said Rouge.

 **xxx**

With Amy and Sonic in the hallways

"So what do you think of the school so far Sonic" asked Amy "I think I'm really going to like this school" said Sonic while his face had formed a smile

"Well that's good, hey I've been meaning to ask you" What is it?" "Why do you and your friends have those weird markings on your arms?" asked Amy pointing to the tatoos/marking that we're on Sonic's arms

Sonic's smile quickly turned into a frown "Someone gave me and my brothers these markings"anserwed Sonic

"Who?" asked Amy "I rather not talk about it,it's to personnal,please forgive me" said Sonic

"It's okay I understand" said Amy. Thay reached the end of the hallway

"Well this where our tour ends thanks Amy you're a really good friend" said Sonic "Your welcome Sonic and thanks"said Amy

 _ **RING RING**_

"Hey what class do you have right now Sonic"asked Amy "Math class" ansered Sonic.

"So do I want to walk there together?" "Sure why not"

* * *

 **Forgot to mention Sonic,Shadow,Silver and Tails are brothers in this story**

 **Don't forget to fav and review**


End file.
